ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Jones
Biography Jessica Jones was a normal teenager until her family vacation ended with a car crash. This car crash somehow gave Jessica Superhuman attributes but she was hospitalized after the crash. When she got out of the hospital she was taken in by the Walkers who had adopted her. Mrs. Walker often assaulted her daughter Trish and Jessica using her powres protected her from her mother. When they grew up Trish tried to convince Jessica to use her powers for good, even offering her a costume design and the nickname of Jewel. Jessica shot down the designs and set out on the path on her own. Jessica's superhero career didn't last long as she was approached by Kilgrave who took a liking to her and manipulated her into becoming his girlfriend. During this time Kilgrave manipulated Jessica into killing a woman named Riva, and afterwards somehow became free of Kilgrave's control. After this traumatic experience Jessica kept her distance from Trish and started her own detective agency called Alias Investigations. After a year of depression and drinking, Jessica discovered that Kilgrave was still alive and set out to find him. She enlisted the aid of her adoptive sister Trish in this To be further edited a superhero until she suffered from PTSD. She later started her own detective agency, and later went on to assist other superheroes as a member of the Defenders. (To be edited with the latest information about her from the newly released Jessica Jones series) Powers and Abilities Jessica gained her superhuman powers after her family's vehicle collided with a truck of unknown chemicals. After being in a coma for quite some time, she awakened with the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength: While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Jessica has shown that she has strength enough to lift a two ton police car with no discernible effort and toss it a short distance at approaching police men while under the control of the Purple Man. * Superhuman Durability: Jessica's body and tissues are far more resistant to certain types of injury when compared to an ordinary human, particularly impact forces. After several men pointed guns at her, Jessica implied that shooting her would only ruin her jacket. Afterwards, however, she stated that she did not know if she was bulletproof. * Flight: The first super power that Jessica discovered, Jessica has the power to fly. Though her top speed has not been documented, it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Jessica states that despite her flying ability, she does get airsick and has a hard time flying in general. * Telepathic Resistance: Due to her experiences with Kilgrave, Jessica had mental blocks placed in her mind by Jean Grey. These mental blocks give her a degree of resistance against mind control, even if that mind control is pheromone based rather than telepathic, though it seemed that she had to "trigger" this resistance on her own. Category:Heroes Category:Defenders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Avengers Members